Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. Typically, see through near eye displays are worn by users to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. The near-eye displays typically use a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery at a fixed distance. However, with the virtual object at a fixed distance, and the location of the user changing, the virtual object does not move in and out of focus to a user as it would if the user saw the virtual object with natural sight.